


Leather

by chickenoodlesoup



Series: Sub Jaebeom [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Come Eating, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Leather Jackets, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Safer Sex, Smut, Soft Jackson Wang, Top Jackson Wang, Whiny Im Jaebum | JB, mark is in there for -2 seconds, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/chickenoodlesoup
Summary: Bad boy Jaebeom getting fucked by soft boy Jackson.





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> all the dialogue is in italics bc why not lol

"_Baby, be quiet. We wouldn't want anybody finding out that the weed-smoking bad boy likes getting his ass stuffed..._" Jaebeom felt a hand go over his mouth as Jackson fiddled with his rim, his finger circling the sensitive flesh. Jackson's clothed knees planted themselves between the other's calves, getting the prettiest view of his asshole and his flushed cock hanging between his thighs. It was all for Jackson and only Jackson. Jaebeom's moans were muffled from Jackson's hand covering it, he desperately stuck his tongue out to prod at the spaces in between the fingers.

"_You could have asked to suck my fingers, baby_," Jackson smirked, teasing Jaebeom, letting the elder's tongue slither out and guide the digits into his wet mouth. Meanwhile his lubed index finger was busy sliding into him, he felt a small vibration from Jaebeom's mouth. Jaebeom was beautiful like this, ass up for Jackson, so submissive for Jackson. He loved it all. He loved that when they were around other people, Jaebeom would have the reigns. He would almost loom over Jackson with his feisty aura in his leather jacket (which Jackson insisted Jaebeom kept on during sex because it made him look '"that much sexier") and Jackson would be there with pastel, oversized clothing. The view of a naked Jaebeom only wearing a leather jacket, was so sexy. Especially compared to Jackson who was fully clothed in a loose pink long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and wearing tight jeans.

Jackson watched as his finger slid in and out so easily, it was amazing to think about how Jaebeom kept himself so loose. Maybe he touched himself at night next to Jackson while he was asleep. The thought of that made Jackson's impending boner come quicker. Jaebeom let go of his fingers and let them escape from his teeth, fingers coated in saliva giving them a little gloss. Jackson watched as Jaebeom groaned and dipped his head down and back up as he set a faster pace. Slipping in another finger, scissoring him diligently, watching Jaebeom's hole expand with the digits occupying it. The squelch of the lube was music to Jackson's ears, and eye candy as lube dripped down Jaebeom's taint. "_More~..._" Jackson complied adding two more for a bigger stretch. Four fingers sliding in and out, in, out, in, out, getting deeper with every thrust but just missing Jaebeom's prostate. 

He leaned down, mouth hovering over Jaebeom's ear. Jackson could hear a small, "_ah ah ah_" following the pace of his fingers. Curling his fingers against Jaebeom, the walls tightening, and breathing getting harder with every second. His other hand massaging Jaebeom's back, going up under the black leather jacket, feeling the smooth, tanned skin under his fingertips. Jaebeom suddenly shook with a loud cry, his arms dropping onto his elbows, and his head dipped low. Jackson looked under where Jaebeom's cock hung, a pool of cum under it, staining the sheets.

Jackson bit the elder's ear before whispering, "_You just couldn't wait?_" Playfully smacking Jaebeom's ass, pulling a yell out of his hyung. "_You're such a little whore, aren't you?_" Jackson knew the effect of that language on Jaebeom, within seconds his boyfriend was hard again. Jaebeom's mouth hung open, not being able to form a response. His lips red in an 'o' shape with spit dripping from the corners, his eyes squinted shut when his thigh was smacked. "_Answer me, slut_."

"_I-I couldn't wa-ah-it, yo-ur f-fingers we-re just so-oh go-o-od_," Jaebeom spoke, his words slightly slurred. 

"_Do you want my cock?_" Jackson teased, pulling his fingers out of Jaebeom's hole. The elder whined at the sudden loss of his fingers, but it was only preparation for what was to come. Jaebeom only looked over his shoulder at Jackson, eyes asking to just fuck him already. But he knew that Jackson would not make it easy on him, "_Beg for it, slut._" Jaebeom moaned, he hated begging, it tore at his pride. He only does it for Jackson, and him only. Jackson knows that Jaebeom is so desperate that he will get on his knees and scream at the top of his lungs just to get the younger to fuck him rough and fast.

Jaebeom pushed his ass back and looked Jackson straight into the eye. Saying in the hottest voice that drove Jackson insane, "_Yes, I want your thick dick, Daddy_," pushing his bottom up higher, "_I want it to stretch my hole so wide that I can feel your cock for days. Just fuck me hard, please__!~_” Jaebeom’s cheeks red and his eyes glossy. 

Jackson stripped himself of his shirt, rock hard abs in full view, pulling his jeans and underwear down in one go. His hard cock in full view for Jaebeom, he started drooling, staring at it like it was a lollipop (It also made him reminisce that morning where they stopped for breakfast. Then while they were coming home on his motorcycle, they stopped in a back alley and he sucked Jackson off because he just could not wait) Jackson reached over Jaebeom to the bedside table where he picked up a condom and lube, ripping the packaging open with his teeth. He did it all so fast, Jaebeom was startled when Jackson said, "_Ready?_" 

Jackson slowly pushed in, Jaebeom feeling the head of the cock stretching his hole. Jaebeom cried out, "_Please!~_" through his gritted teeth. Jackson bottomed out before starting to move, gripping Jaebeom's hips to keep his body steady. Pulling all the way out and then slamming back into him, feeling the tightness of the lube-slick walls. Jaebeom clenching around him as he worked his magic. God, Jackson waited all day for this, and now he finally got it. His hands moved from the hips to Jaebeom's meaty ass, spreading them and groping them with his strong hands, digging his blunt fingernails into the soft skin. 

“_You’re so good and loose for me baby, taking me like the slut you are_.”

Watching Jaebeom writhe under him, just made Jackson go harder. Hovering over Jaebeom's back to plant one arm on one side of him and gripping his hair with the other, pulling it lightly just to give a little pain. Jackson's grip on the black locks was tight, pulling Jaebeom's head back. His face was that of pleasure, having Jackson fucking into him so deep, only made his orgasm come faster. Jackson would pull hard then loosen his grip, following that pattern to give Jaebeom a shivering sensation down his spine. He rocked with Jackson's body, lurching forward every time that spot was almost hit (but not quite) and his cries only got louder. It was agonizing for Jaebeom to resist touching himself, he was so close and yet he was so far. Mouth wide open and tongue sticking out, he panted, spit dripping off of his tongue and onto the sheets below him, hands gripping the sheets so hard they could be ripped.

Jackson knew that Jaebeom was close to cumming, but he himself was so far away. He predicted he would burn through three of Jaebeom's orgasms before his own first one finally arrived. Despite Jaebeom's easy orgasms, the man has one hell of a stamina, perfect for Jackson. He thought that maybe Jaebeom was created specifically for him, only his to love, kiss, and fuck. 

Just as he was thinking, Jaebeom whined as he came on the sheets again. His eyes squeezing shut, feeling the cock’s thickness as he tightened around it. Jackson’s thighs slapping against the back of Jaebeom’s resonated loud and clear. Jaebeom felt his hair being constantly tugged and he loved it all. Chants of “_Daddy, Daddy, ah, ah!~_” were constantly exiting the elder’s lips. Jackson knew his boyfriend loved being used, he loved that Jackson abused his hole so that he would be bed-ridden the next morning. Jackson pulled Jaebeom’s hair to have his face be parallel to his own. He loved being this close to Jaebeom’s face, watching his face contort, his every reaction to having his hole resized. 

Then in the midst of Jaebeom’s high-pitched whines he said, “_D-Daddy, let m-e r-ride you.._” 

“_You don’t need to ask me twice, baby_.” Jackson’s voice was deep and husky, Jaebeom swears that duality of his boyfriend is going to kill him. Jackson pulled out, Jaebeom’s hole clenching around nothing. Truly, it was a sight to see. Jackson maneuvered himself under Jaebeom, so that Jaebeom’s knees were adjacent to both sides of his hips. “_Go ahead baby, it’s__ right there waiting for you_.” His hands ghosting over Jaebeom’s hips bribing him to take a seat on his dick.

Jaebeom did not think twice, within seconds of Jackson’s words he dropped himself gracefully on the organ. Jackson’s meat sliding in quickly. Jaebeom released a shaky breath looking up at the ceiling as he started to roll his hips. His hands flat on Jackson’s abdomen to stabilize himself. He felt his prostate getting hit dead on every time he rolled himself down on Jackson. Jackson stuck his tongue out playfully as he thrust his hips up to match Jaebeom's movements. Jackson's fingers squeezed his hips tightly, little nail marks raking into Jaebeom's baby soft skin. 

Jackson's baby was so pretty from this view, his chest was flushed, abdomen covered in red marks that were starting to bloom a beautiful purple. His pretty cock bounced with his motions, head hanging low as moans resonated, Adam's apple contracting for every noise. Jackson's cock was being constricted by Jaebeom, he felt his abdomen tighten, he is right there. With a less manly groan Jackson released in the condom. His dick being milked by the muscle engulfing him, squeezing him as Jaebeom came all over Jackson's abdomen, squirting a little on his face. Jaebeom slowly hopped off of Jackson with trembling thighs.

He saw all the semen on Jackson and immediately started to lap up his cum. Jaebeom's flat tongue working slow, licking it up like a cat. It tasted bitter, but he loved Jackson's reaction to it. Jackson's hand came down and buried his hand in his hair, pulling to show his gratitude of being cleaned by his baby Jaebeom. Feeling his wet tongue on his abs was a nice feeling, Jackson groaned feeling Jaebeom's tongue dip down the crevices of Jackson's muscle. Jaebeom was very tempted to bite into those rock hard abs and claim them, but he decided that was for another time. He slurped up every last bit of semen, until Jackson's abs were squeaky clean. His chest heaved of exhaustion, crawling closer to Jackson's head. The younger opened his arms for Jaebeom to inch into, in which he did. Arms wrapping around Jackson's thin waist and swinging a leg over his pelvis to draw him closer. 

Jaebeom cuddled into Jackson's neck and slowly drifted off to sleep. "_Goodnight, baby._"

Meanwhile...

Mark uncovered his ears and looked into the hallway, seeing if they would come out. He sighed in relief after he realized they were asleep, "Oh! Thank God it's over!"

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey i think i just love writing jaeb eating cum ???


End file.
